Mass EffectSkyrim
by Black Dahaka
Summary: dovahkiin joins shepard to stop the reapers. breton, vampire lord


Jodoccus awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat and shaking with fear. Jodoccus was a man that couldn't be scared easily, if at all but the dream that he just had terrified him to the bone. He had been in strange place, metal buildings that towered above him and carried on as far as he could see, the people wearing strange clothes and armour, with weapons unknown to him. But it wasn't where he was that terrified him; it was what was happening there, massive metal creature that looked like cuttlefish and made Alduin look like a fly, were landing down all around firing magic at the buildings and the floating boats, destroying everything in sight. Draugr were attacking people, deformed dragons flying overhead, he saws civilians trying to run away but to no avail. A shadow crossed over him, he looked up to see another giant cuttlefish with four glowing red eyes landing as it fired magic at him. That's when he had woken up; he climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. He walked out of his room and went over to the castles kitchen. He found some bread; cheese and wine then went into the main hall to eat. Volkihar castle had been empty ever since Lord Harkon and the other vampires had turned on him, he had destroyed them all except for Serana, who had stood by him. After they were gone he had gone over to fort dawnguard to call a truce, he may have been a vampire but he had never drank anyone's blood. As he sat there eating his breakfast, he thought about all he had done since coming to in that prison cart, he couldn't remember anything before that, as if he'd only come into being that day. After escaping Helgen and learning of his destiny, he'd gone to the college to learn magic. He didn't think he would end up arch mage, then he'd gone to the thieves' guild to earn some gold and again he'd become guild master and a nightingale. After that he went to around Skyrim finding missing magic and shouts, ancient artefacts and even dragon priest masks. Then he went to face Alduin and defeated him, earning his name as Dovahkiin. Then he went and solved the civil war between the storm cloaks and imperials, making peace between them before it escalated further. All that had happened 30 years ago. He had perfected all forms of magic and even created some of his own. As he was mulling over his past Serana came up behind him and nuzzled his ear.

" bad dream again" she asked

"yeah, the same one" he replied, it had been a recurring dream for a week now.

" can you not find some way to stop them?"

"I could try asking paarthurnax, he knows about time and something tells me the dream was in the future"

"I'll guess we better get ready then"

"yeah we'll go after breakfast"

Jodoccus got up and went to armoury to get ready, he looked up at his shadow dragon armour. It was pure black with ancient rune markings on it that glowed a deep blue. He had forged it at the aetherium forge using scales from alduin, obsidian metal and also the aetherium fragments he had found in blackreach caves. He also took the two obsidian blades and daggers he had crafted and put them in his pocket dimension using some magic he had created. As he was making sure all the straps were in the right place Serana cam down and suited up in her dragonscale armour and she took a dragonbone sword, while they were mainly magic users they made sure they could fight up close as well.

"let's go"

Together they set of on the boat that led them to the mainland, and then they set off on the long journey to the throat of the world. The sun no longer weakened him as he body had grown used to it and the lack of blood. Along the way they came across a thalmor patrol, they freed the prisoner that was with them and took out the soldiers with some spells. Eventually they got to the throat world where the ancient dragon paarthurnax rested.

"its is good to see you again Dovahkiin, I have missed the company"

"and it is good to see you paarthurnax, but im afraid im not just here to see you"

"I take it that it is about the dreams of the strange world and the creatures that are attacking it"

"but how do you know?"

"because I have been having those dreams as well Dovahkiin, and I know what they mean"

"then please tell me, I must know, I want to help"

"very well dovahkiin, but know you must go alone, you cannot bring anyone with you"

Jodoccus looked at Serana, who just nodded back, knowing that he had to go

"okay, tell me"

"it will take place in far into the future, I can send you there, and give you knowledge, but you will on your own, I cannot help you nor can anyone else in skyrim"

Jodoccus looked at Serana again and they embraced, after a while they let go and he motioned for paarthurnax to send him away. The throat of the world lit up as the crack in time opened revealing a bright blue-white light, Jodoccus stepped into it and in a flash he was gone, leaving a sad Serana and a worried paarthurnax behind

"go dovahkiin, and be safe, for there are dangers in that world far greater than you have ever faced"


End file.
